The present disclosure generally relates to X-ray imaging systems, including embodiments relating to identifying and/or authenticating components of X-ray imaging systems to verify interoperability.
Computed tomography (CT) or X-ray imaging systems typically include an X-ray tube, a detector, and a support structure, such as a gantry, for the X-ray tube and the detector. In operation, an imaging table, on which a patient or object is positioned, is located between the X-ray tube and the detector. A generator provides power and/or timing signals to the X-ray tube. The X-ray tube emits radiation, such as X-rays, toward the object. The radiation passes through the object on the imaging table and impinges on the detector. As radiation passes through the object, internal structures of the object cause spatial variances in the radiation received at the detector. The detector receives the radiation and transmits data representative of the received radiation. The system translates the radiation variances into an image, which may be used to evaluate the internal structure of the object. The object may include, but is not limited to, a patient in a medical imaging procedure and an inanimate object in a package scanner. X-ray imaging systems may include one or more control systems configured to communicate with and/or operate components within the system, such as the X-ray tube, the detector, the gantry, the imaging table and/or other components.
The claimed subject matter is not limited to embodiments that solve any disadvantages or that operate only in environments such as those described above. This background is only provided to illustrate examples of where the present disclosure may be utilized.